darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sage
Tempest from Verdanth.]]A force of emerald vengeance, Sage proved that the Darkspore could be beaten. Sage the Life Forester i'''s a Bio Tempest from Verdanth. He is a green, quadrupedal, plant-like alien. He shares his Type and Class with Tork. He is, however, unlocked at Crogenitor Level 2.　 Revelation Sage was first seen on the Darkspore website, and was revealed alongside Zrin and Vex. Tempest from Verdanth.]] Gameplay & Strategy ''See Hero Strategy: Sage For More Information.'' Lore Once a brilliant scientist, Sage began to perceive that alien forces were at work on his world. Training his most sensitive detectors across the Electromagnetic spectrum, he eventually discerned the presence of a powerful intelligence he named Entity 13. Eventually Sage used Ultraviolet Wave Transmission (UWT) to communicate directly with this being, who was in reality the Crogenitor Astra. He gleaned that while Entity 13 posed no threat to the safety of Verdanth, another onrushing force did: the hordes of the Darkspore. Unable to stop the Darkspore invasion, Sage witnessed the destruction of his once-green world. He turned his vast intellect--and everything he learned from Entity 13--to the defense of his people. He repurposed reforestation technology as a weapon for planetary liberation. '' Sage_Alpha.png|Sage Alpha Sage_Beta.png|Sage Beta Sage_Gamma.png|Sage Gamma Sage_Delta.png|Sage Delta Sage's greatest weapons were his devastating power to spawn mobile and ultra-strong trees, and other entities called dendrones as his protection force. Sage used his metabolic disruptor to slow and damage his targets, while his Rejuvenating Blast to heal his allies.'' Sage swore that one day, his world would be free again, so he could put down the weapons of war and once again pick up the tools of science. Stats 　 Abilities ''' Rejuvenating Blast (Basic Ability - Ranged Heal / Non-homing Energy Attack) Fires a sphere of bioplasm that deals X energy damage and lightly heals all allies neat the target for 20% of the damage dealt. ' Tree of Life' (Area heal Ability) Plants a tree for X seconds that grows when damage is dealt nearby. While the tree lives, all nearby allies are healed for up to X health. When it dies, the tree explodes in a burst of healing energy and heals for up to X additional health. The amount of healing is determined by the size of the tree. ' Enrage '(Alpha Variant Ability) Heals and enrages a targeted ally or pet, temporarily increasing their power and size. If the ability is manually clicked rather then pressing "2", Sage will enrage himself. Virulent Vines '(Beta Variant Ability) Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals X energy damage over that period. The disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing X energy damage to each. ' Roar of Derision (Gamma Variant Ability) Charges at the targetted point and taunts all enemies near the area, also decreasing any incoming damage by 25%. ' Healing Sprite' (Delta Variant Ability) Sage summons a Healing Spirit of Verdanth to orbit him and heal his allies and him. ' Strangling Briars' (Squad Ability) Creates an area of briars with a 12m diameter that deals X physical damage per second for 10 seconds to enemies caught in it, while reducing their movement speed by 75%. ' Dendrones' (Passive Ability - Summon Bio Minions) Spawns a melee pet every 20 seconds up to 2 minions at a time. Overdrive Up to 5 pets can spawn at a time. Trivia * In the original artwork of Sage, he had a round green light coming from the side of the metallic implant on his right arm. In the newer concepts of him, he had a disk of yellow light instead. * If one looks closely at Sage when he is being compared to his concept and his in-game appearance at Comic-con 2010 , one can easily see that his arm-gun has switched sides. * An early concept of Lumin showed him with Sage's head. * Sage's Cashout Weapon, the Regenerating Blaster, is exactly the same as Meditron's Loot Weapon, the Proton Beam. * Sage's Dendrones are somehow similar to Chlorosaurs in the Simulator Mode... * ..which in turn bears strong resemblance to Scorpiods. * However, the Chlorosaurs has Sage's head. * Meditron used to have Sage's Weapon. * In early concepts of Darkspore, Sage used to be known as Floron, the Immortal. The name didn't make it to the final game, but the title is now held by a Bio Captain, namely Xanj, the Immortal from Invasion difficulty. * Sage's Dendrone pets look similar to Char's Elemental Guardian. Category:Heroes Category:Bio Category:Tempests Category:Verdanth Category:Characters & Classes